ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Ginga S
is the twenty-seventh entry of the Ultra Series, produced by Tsuburaya Productions which is the sequel to Ultraman Ginga, as well as part of the Shin Ultraman Retsuden programming block on TV Tokyo. Plot After two years Ultraman Ginga left Earth, Hikaru returns to Japan once again after gaining a strange vision during his adventure in Mexico. Once he's arrived, he discovered a new threat in the form of Alien Chibull Exceller, an alien whom steals , Android Zero One, his android enforcer and his alien minions. Alarmed by the theft of Victoriums, the , a group of ancient civilians that live underground sent Shou to retrieve it and bestow him an ancient relic, the that transforms him into their protector, . Hikaru was dragged into the battle again after recruited into UPG (Ultra Party Guardians), an attack team formed by the International Defense Forces after various paranormal sightings. He reunites with Ultraman Ginga and join forces with Shou to take down Exceller and his minions. Ultraman Taro returns as well, having sensed the new threat and supports Ginga through the , which allows him to become with the power of Ultra 6 Brothers. As the series progress, it was revealed that Exceller's true agenda is to revive Dark Lugiel from the moon, desiring his body in order to take over the galaxy. He was revived once again as Victor Lugiel after fusing himself with the UPG's Victorium Cannon, their ultimate weapon but halfway through the invasion, the real Dark Lugiel reveals himself, kills Exceller and contemplates to restart his plan to freeze all lifeforms. He was defeated once again by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory, after Exceller's former android One-Zero sabotages Victor Lugiel's inner system at the cost of her own. Characters Ultras Allies UPG *Yoshiaki Jinno *Arisa Sugita *Gouki Matsumoto *Tomoya Ichijouji *Zero One Other Allies *Misuzu Isurugi *Masaki Koyama *Kenta Watarai *Chigusa Kuno *Sakuya *Repi *Kamushin *Kisara *Hiyori Other Ultras Villains * Dark Lugiel ** Vict Lugiel * Alien Chibull "Exceller" ** Chiburoid * Alien Guts "Bolst" * Yapool * Alien Akumania "Muerte" * Alien Zetton "Berume" *Alien Valkie *Alien Nackle "Gray" *Alien Icarus Monsters * EX Red King * Eleking * Imperializer * King Joe Custom * Gudon * Sadora * Vakishim * Gomora * Fire Golza * Gan Q * Five King * Bemular * Bemstar * Velokron * Doragory * Zoa Muruchi * Birdon * Hyper Zetton Arsenal *Ginga Spark *Victory Lancer *Spark Dolls *Charge Gun *Smart Ceaver *Energy Bazooka *Victorium Cannon *UPG-EV1 Schnauzer *UPG-EV2 Malamute Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ginga Spark (Voice): Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 1-8 (Verse 1), 9-16 (Verse 2) ;Ending theme * **Artist: Voyager feat. Ultraman Ginga (Tomokazu Sugita) **Episodes: 1-8 (Verse 1), 9-16 (Verse 2) ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Voyager **Episodes: 1, 2, 4, 10 * **Lyrics: , Kiyoshi Okazaki **Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Voyager with (Girl Next Door), , , Hikaru (Takuya Negishi), Misuzu (Mio Miyatake), Kenta (Mizuki Ohno), Chigusa (Kirara), Tomoya (Takuya Kusakawa) **Episodes: 1, 3, 15 * **Artist: Chigusa Kuno (Kirara) feat. Voyager **Episodes: 12, 13, 16 External links *[http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/ Ultraman Ginga S] at Tsuburaya Productions